Love game
by 56Candyover9000
Summary: Alex, Riley, Maya, and Chizuru are part of a group called the Love Detectives. One day the group tries to play an otome game called Hakuoki: Stories of the Shinsengumi when the love interests appear from the game. These six men have to do with the group's members' past and the members discovering love as they interact with these men.


**Author note: ** Most or always the story going to be told from Alex's point of view. The story might have some grammar errors and some character maybe out of character. I don't own any of Hakuouki's characters.

**Chapter one: Otome game**

Love conquers all they said. Love gives you warm feelings. They say you know when you meet your true love which sadly we are still waiting for. We watch movies, anime, and live-action shows. We read manga and novel. So, yeah, we are hopeless romance nerds.

My name is Alex, and like most of my friends I'm a hopeless romantic nerd. I'm female with b cups unlike my friend Riley, who has a-cups. I'm seventeen and I wear my brown hair in pigtails. I have blue eyes and freckles all over my cheeks. The girl one siting in chair in front of the computer is Riley, the one looking up things as I read a manga _I am Here. _

"Hey, there is _a Romeo and Juliet_, play out… want to check it out?" Riley squealed. Not that story, which the tragedy of two lovers taking their lives, it's so boring! Since it is a romantic classic I checked out and was disappointed.

"Sure why not, it's a romance legend even if it is confusing as hell," I said. When I read it I was so focused on trying to find the meaning behind their metaphors that it ruined my enjoyment with the book. Maybe the lay will be easier to understand than the book, and seeing the romance in action will be nice!

That reminds me I got to see that movie that has a girl with cancer that falls in love with a boy. I had not read the book. I hope the movie served it justice. I'm not going to the read the novel because it is not my kind of book. I only read Romeo & Juliet because it was an assignment. The movie has to be good.

"Hey Riley, would you like to see _Fault in Our stars_?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm reading the book," Riley said as she jumpeds up and down in excitement. I felt a smile growing.

"I want to see the movie, too, big sister," Maya cried as her face was red. Maya is my little sister, who has straight light orange hair and blue eyes. She is currently thirteen years and kind of small for her age. She does not go to school much so basically her only friends are Riley, me, and she-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Well, we don't have a set date so why not all of us, go!" I exclaimed. I want to see my sister smiling and plus it is good for her to go out once and awhile.

"Can Chizuru come, too?" Maya asked with her hands to together. Her eyes are just begging for me to say yes. Damn those puppy eyes!

"Fine," I uttered. I was defeated by those stupid puppy eyes.

"Thanks, sis!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're welcome," I sighed.

"Can't wait to tell Chizuru!" Maya shouted as she ran to Chizuru's room.

"Hello, Riley, my only love," Kaoru said.

"Chizuru is in room 206," Riley answered. Chizuru's room is on the second floor. Riley's room is on the left side of Chizuru's room.

"Thanks, Riley-chan," Kaoru said. Kaoru is Chizuru's identical twin and Riley's ex-boyfriend. He ran to Chizuru's room, typical. Kaoru was stop by Aunt Sen.

"Kaoru, here, your room key," Aunt Sen said as threw the key to Kaoru with her trademark smile.

"ROOM 412, I can't have this room. My room needs to be next to Chizuru. I need to know she is safe and protected!" Kaoru said.

"Don't hurt Chizuru! That goes for you too!" Aunt Sen commanded and pointed at me. I don't like Chizuru but it does not mean that I would hurt her.

"I will-" Kaoru said but was cut off by Aunt Sen.

"Rent will be $800 a month," Aunt Sen said. Kaoru muttered something as he ran to Chizuru's room.

"EEEPPPZZZZ so what about that game that we ordered on Amazon?" I asked as I put my hands over my head, put them together and moved them side-to-side. Shockingly, being a romance freak, I never played an otome game so I was really excited for it to get here.

"It is being shipped," Riley yelled as she jumped up and down waved her arms.

"Yes, yes, yes," I said. I have to go the mailbox, but Maya was in front of me.

"Chizuru said that she would love to!" Maya said.

"That's great," I said trying to sound excited.

"Did the game come in?" Maya asked.

"Well, we were about to find out," Riley answered impatiently.

"Hey, Maya, would like to come along?" I said.

"Yeah!" Maya yelled.

"Let's go!" I said as I formed a fist and lift up to punch the air. After that, we went to the mailbox under the name, Toshiko. There was a package and it has my name on it! It is also from Amazon! It must be the game that we pre-ordered! Here, I go! I tear up the package.

"Yes, it is _Hakuoki: Stories of the Shinsengumi_!" Riley shouted.

"It's game time!" I laughed and headed to my apartment on the first floor and the only one on the first floor. Riley headed after me. Maya was running with Riley, but said that she needs to get Chizuru.

As Maya ran to Chizuru's apartment, she said," Don't start without Chizuru or me!"

"Then you better hurry up!" I screamed.

"Big sis!" Maya whined.

"Big sis that cold, I didn't think that you be cold to your little sister," Riley said with a smile

"I just don't like Chizuru," I said as crossed my arms.

"I know. You hate her so much that you even be mean to your sister," Riley said as her grin gets wider.

"Well let's just play the game," I said as I walk to my apartment. Riley agrees to it and with me to the apartment. I started to unwrapped my game. Riley sat on my and Maya's bed which is a queen size bed. I put the game in the PlayStation three. I waited for Maya and no name to be here so that I can't select start in the game. Shortly Maya and Chizuru showed up.

"I'm… sorry… that I'm… late so… please don't… start it, you guys" Maya said as tries to get some air in her lungs.

"Don't worry, we don't started without you," I said to my sister as I pat her on the head.

"You guys, are just like family," Riley muttered with sadden eyes.

"Riley, "I and Chizuru said at the same time. I do exactly what that stupid Chizuru. My angry was quickly changed to happiness just at that with the purple eyes and black hair. He likes so hot. I wonder what he looks like on under that outfit. I can just a imagine his chest.

"Big sis, start the game," Maya whined as pulled my arm. I heard some rain and thunder.

"It is sure is storming," Riley said. Chizuru looking on the ground and had her hands tightly together.

"It is been raining all long day," Maya sighed as she looked at the mirror.

"It was?" I said. I don't go out much besides going to school.

"Wow," Riley said as if she admit that she didn't know about it, too.

"Maybe…we…should play it another day," Chizuru stated. I'm not going to start playing it another. I wait to long for that.

"No, we are playing," I said.

"But you could-"Chizuru said before I cut her off.

"No buts, now let's get start," I said with a smile. I press the button as Chizuru tried to grab the controller from me. After that, I felt a lot of pain going through my body.

"Big sis," Maya yelled.

"No, Maya," Riley shouted.

After hearing that, I knock out. I woke up to see my room covered in smoked. Oh, I great my PlayStation three is totally busted. I guess I can't play the game, now. This sucks. I shakes the girls to wake them up. Riley open her eyes.

"Holy crap, what happen?" Riley yelled.

"I think we got electrocuted?" I said because I also confused on what happened. I'm also not in pain anymore, weird.

"Big sis," Maya whispered as she rubbed her eyes and pulling my arm.

"Are you okay?" Chizuru asked.

"I'm fine," I answered as I rolled my eyes and put hands on the back of my head.

"What the hell? Where am I?" a teenager boy voice said. What is a boy doing here in my apartment?


End file.
